villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Syndicate (Mission Impossible)
The Syndicate is a mysterious and powerful international terrorist organization, formerly a British missionary project, led by Solomon Lane, the main antagonist in Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation and they collectively served as the secondary main antagonists in this film. History Origins The Syndicate was originally a proposed project to perform missions without an oversight, making the British Prime Minister an executioner without accountability. MI6 chief Atlee has created it within MI6 without any permission. At some point, Solomon Lane stole the project and turned against the MI6 to lead the Syndicate. It is consisted of numerous government agents who betrayed their homeland and faked their deaths, all of them went rogue, joined in the Syndicate with Lane as the leader while those operatives became well-trained assassins and agents for the Syndicate. ''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation'' Opening IMF agent Ethan Hunt is convinced that he can prove the existence of the Syndicate, an international criminal consortium consist of rogue government agents and well-trained killers. Reporting to an IMF substation to receive his orders, the Syndicate reveal their existence to Hunt, having infiltrated the substation to capture him after a man killed a young female IMF agent who doubled as a record shop keeper in London right in front of Ethan who was locked inside the room and gassed before Ethan was rescued by Ilsa Faust, a Syndicate operative and disavowed MI6 agent who offers no explanation for her actions. With their existence confirmed, Hunt begins following his only lead: a blond man in glasses who oversaw his capture. Assassination at the Opera Six months later, Hunt leads a CIA Special Activities Division team to an empty safe house as a means of passing information on the Syndicate to his friend, intelligence analyst Benji Dunn. Suspicious of Hunley's actions and believing he will kill Hunt at the first opportunity, Brandt recruits former agent Luther Stickell to discreetly find Hunt, using a likeness of Ilsa found at the safe house. Hunt arranges for Dunn to attend an opera in Vienna, recruiting him to take part in a covert mission to locate the man in glasses. Realizing that the Syndicate plans to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria at the opera, Hunt intervenes by shooting him before the Syndicate can. Escaping with Ilsa and one of the intended shooters, he is powerless to prevent the Chancellor from being killed by a car bomb put in place as a redundancy. Ilsa Faust meets Hunt Ilsa partners with Hunt and Dunn to locate a file hidden by a Syndicate traitor on a high-security server terminal used to regulate a Moroccan power station. Believing it to be a ledger containing the names of all Syndicate agents, the trio secure it before Ilsa betrays Hunt and Dunn. She returns to London, passing the file on to her handler, Attlee. However, Attlee discreetly erases the file, forcing Ilsa to return to the Syndicate and prove her loyalty to its leader, Solomon Lane, who Hunt knows as the man in the glasses. Regrouping with Brandt and Stickell, Hunt and Dunn follow Ilsa back to London, where they debate the nature of their work. Having betrayed one another so many times, they can no longer be certain of their own loyalty, question what to do next as they cannot be sure that Lane has not anticipated and moved to manipulate them. When Dunn and Ilsa are abducted by Lane's men, Hunt realizes that Lane will always have a plan to acquire the files, and that the only sure way to stop him is to force a confrontation with him. He agrees to Lane's ultimatum to abduct the British Prime Minister and use his voice print to unlock the file. Final story and Downfall Disturbed by this turn of events, Brandt contacts Hunley and reveals their location. Hunley arrives at a charity auction to try and prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, and take him with Brandt and Attlee to a secure room. Having posed as Attlee, Hunt reveals himself and has the Prime Minister confirm the existence of the Syndicate: a top-secret project that sought to recruit disavowed foreign operatives to carry out clandestine missions; an initiative that the Prime Minister rejected as too extreme. When the real Attlee arrives, Hunt subdues him, and he admits that Lane hijacked the project for his own ends and went rogue, and that Attlee has been covering up its existence ever since. Attlee is arrested and taken into custody. Stickell discovers that the file is not a ledger of agents, but contains the location and access codes for billions of dollars in untraceable funds that Lane has been desperate to get to expand the Syndicate's operations. Hunt memorizes the data and destroys the disk to force Lane to release Dunn and Ilsa in exchange for what he knows. He lures Lane out into the open and into a trap set up by Stickell. Imprisoned in a bulletproof cell, he is gassed and taken into custody. The Syndicate was dismantled for good. Some time later, Hunley and Brandt return to the oversight committee to reinstate the IMF. Hunley suggests that their original meeting gave them a pretext to let Hunt's team infiltrate the CIA and take down the Syndicate without arousing suspicion. The committee is skeptical, believing Hunley is trying to save face, but agree when Brandt again refuses to discuss operational matters without permission. Outside, Brandt addresses Hunley as the Secretary of the IMF, revealing that the entire scheme was an elaborate ploy to expose and destroy the Syndicate and the oversight committee reinstated the IMF. Quotes Notable members Solomon Lane Solomon Lane is the supreme leader of the Syndicate, formerly an MI6 agent. He is a skilled assassin and serves as the main antagonist of the movie. Ilsa Faust Ilsa Faust is the most high-ranking member of the Syndicate, but she betrays them and its leader, Solomon Lane, to cooperate with Ethan Hunt and his IMF teammates. She went undercover to take down the Syndicate from the inside. Attlee Attlee is Ilsa Faust's handler and the creator of the Syndicate. He is the Chief of Secret Intelligence Service, also known as MI6. Since Solomon Lane stole the project, Attlee had been trying to conceal its existance, including his role of creating it, ever since. The "Bone Doctor" Janik Vinter is Lane's right-hand man who serves as the secondary antagonist of the movie. In the final scene, he is killed by Ilsa in a knife fight. A400 Pilot 1 The low-level Chechen separatist pilot on-board The Syndicate's Airbus A400M Atlas assigned to transport the V.X. nerve gas weapons from Belarus to Damascus, Syria. Less than 24 hours later, his body, along with his crew, was found on the ground. A400 Pilot 2 The low-level Chechen separatist co-pilot on-board The Syndicate's Airbus A400M Atlas assigned to transport the V.X. nerve gas weapons from Belarus to Damascus, Syria. Less than 24 hours later, his body, along with his crew, was found on the ground. A400 Crewman The low-level Chenchen separatist crewman on-board The Syndicate's Airbus A400M Atlas assigned to transport the V.X. nerve gas weapons from Belarus to Damascus, Syria. Less than 24 hours later, his body, along with his crew, was found on the ground. Kagan M. Kagan is a member of The Syndicate assigned to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria in the opera of Vienna. Richter W. Richter is a member of The Syndicate, formerly a member of German Secret Service, assigned to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria in the opera of Vienna. Saif Saif is Janik Vinter's fellow member of the Syndicate. Trivia Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil from the past Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lego Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers